Ten Scary Stories to Read Alone
by Harmony's Entropy
Summary: For the rest of October, we will read stories from break- ins to ouija broads. These are ten scary stories to read alone.
1. The Break- In

**For the rest of the month, I decided to post these ten one- shot stories. I've been watching/ hearing a lot of scary stories from youtubers, and so far I really like their content. These stories are fictional, I did not steal them from Reddit or anywhere else. With that, the stories are not connected in any way. I made them up on the spot. Sorry if there's any spelling/ grammar errors!**

 **I don't own anything recognizable!**

* * *

Story One

Sam.

The Break- In

* * *

When I was fourteen, I was home alone one night while my parents and grandmother went to a party. I wasn't able to go since I got grounded for some stupid reason. This wasn't the first time I was home alone, so I was use to it. Since I got grounded, I wasn't able to bring friends, which sucked. At that time, I was going through a goth phase and rebelled against my parents, which you could guess, got me grounded in the first. I didn't care.

I was in the living room, watching "Supernatural", even though I was grounded and not watching TV was part of the punishment. It was quiet for a hour or so, but it wasn't until I heard a creak in the kitchen. I shrugged it off and continued watching television. I thought it was my cat just walking around. Then I heard a kitchen door which lead to the outside world, shut.

Loudly.

I got up and muted the television. I thought it was my parents and grandmother coming home early, but why didn't they go through the front door? I looked at the window and didn't see their car in the driveway. That's when I got scared. Luckily there was a phone on the table, nearby the couch. I grabbed it, turned off the TV and ran to my bedroom. I was stupid, running while someone could easily hear, and I blew my cover.

I ran as fast as I could and as I got in, I locked the door. I remember this part vividly. I was freaking out and got under my bed. I heard someone running up the stairs and across the hall and trying to turn my bedroom doorknob. The robber then tried to jimmied the door. Then he tried to break into my room by kicking. I dialed 911.

 _"911, what's your emergency?"_

I didn't say anything, lying under the bed while deep inside being scared for life.

 _"Hello? Is anyone there?"_

I still didn't say anything and the operator said they're going to send the police. Five minutes later the police showed up and caught the guy, who meanwhile was hiding in the bathroom. He turned out to be serial rapist and broke out of prison a few weeks before. The police officer convinced me to get out of my room, telling me that I'm safe. I saw what the guy did to my door, which had scuff marks and dirty shoe prints almost everywhere. My parents and grandmother arrived ten minutes after and were glad I was okay. After that event, I went everywhere with my family even though I was grounded or didn't want to go.

I'm 32 now and it still freaks me out, wondering that he would've done to me. Heed my advice: Trust your gut whenever you're home alone.


	2. Someone's Under the Bed

Story Two

Jazz.

Someone's under the bed.

* * *

I have a six-year-old girl and like every child, they're afraid of monsters and the dark. A couple months ago, I took her to bed and did the routine: Tucked her in, read a bedtime story, turned on her nightlight etc.. After I was done, I kissed her forehead and said "Good night." My daughter asked me if I could check her closet and under the bed to see if there were any monsters, just the usual.

So there I was, checking the closet first. Nothing. I told her that there's no monster in the closet. "You want me to check under the bed?" I asked. She nodded. I got on my knees and crouched down to look under the bed. As I looked under her bed, I was terrified to see that there was someone under my daughter's bed. It was an old woman in her late 50s, facing away from me, asleep. She had gnarly, greasy hair and scabs all over her body, so she must have been a drug addict.

My eyes widened and looked at my daughter, who then wet herself. I realized that the look on my face, she knew there's someone underneath her bed. I grabbed her and the bed sheets, regardless both being drenched in urine, and bathe my daughter.

Meanwhile I told my husband to call the cops. They arrived and arrested her for trespassing. She was homeless person and been living under the bed for almost a week. She only faced three months in jail. I feel pity for her, but as mother I always keep an eye on my daughter. I'm not planning to put my daughter in that type of danger.


	3. Dorm mate from Hell

Story Three.

Dash.

Dorm mate from Hell.

* * *

In my third year of college, I decided to try the college experience by living on campus. My best friend Kwan and I were trying to do the buddy system and live in the same dorm, but I got different guy. His name was Eric and he was a bit weird, but cool to hang out with. After a month of living together, he brought his girlfriend, Joanne. Our school had a specific rule of bringing someone into the dorms, especially if they were the opposite sex. They only allow the visitor stay for a night. Joanne stayed nearly a week. She said that she's been having car trouble and she went to a different school outside of town.

Joanne was nice and was pretty chill. After she left, I told Eric that she's pretty cool and she could visit any time and he lost his shit. He began to accuse me of trying to steal his girlfriend. He even broke my laptop in half, threatening me that I ever hit on "his girl," it would be me next. I told Kwan about this and he insisted that I should change different dorms. I was unable to move different dorms.

Eric and I had a math class together and during our midterms, I caught Eric cheating by copying my answers. I told my professor and we had a meeting with the Chair department. Eric defended himself by saying that I was the one cheating.

I said, "No, I wasn't. I saw you copying off my exam."

My professor luckily compared our exam and knew that Eric was the one cheating since he didn't show his work and the "work" he did was nothing but chicken scratch. I may not be Einstein, but at least I show my fucking work. He got kicked out the next day and had to pick up his belongings.

Things went from bad to worse between Eric and I. Even though he was kicked out, I found my side of the room all trashed. My pillows and mattress were torn and covered in piss, spit and cheap beer. This pissed me off and I found Eric at the dorm hall, smiling.

He asked, "How do you like me now, fucker?" and walked away.

I wanted to beat the major shit out of him, but I didn't wanna risk getting kicked out. I never saw him again after that.

The Fall quarter ended and it was Winter break. Couple days before New Year's Eve, the news did a breaking news that yup, you guess it- Eric was in it. He tried to do a murder/ suicide, trying to kill Joanne and himself by driving off to the ocean, not too far from our school. The two survived and Joanne had pressed charges. Eric was charged for attempted murder but was plead not guilty for reasons of insanity. He was struggling with mental illness, specifically Schizophrenia.

Since then, he's still in a mental institution.


	4. My Neighbor, The Predator

Story Four

Paulina

My Neighbor, The Predator

* * *

I'm a twenty year old woman and this happened to me when I was eleven.

My family's wealthy and we lived in a nice neighborhood. Next to us, there was a middle age couple who didn't have any kids. The couple (let's call them Bill and Rhonda) would always have barbecue once a month and they would invite us and only us. They had a big swimming pool and told my older sister and me that we're always welcome to swim. All we had in the backyard, was a large garden. Whenever my sister and I go and swim in their pool, Rhonda would make lemonade and Bill would make hot dogs and hamburgers.

Months passed and things got weird. Since my sister is three years older than I, she began puberty and started to develop breast and hips. Bill started to add comments like "Easy there; those are getting too big" and "Do you know the breast stroke?" After that, my sister didn't want to go, so I was the only one going.

One day, I was swimming and I began bleeding from _down there._ Luckily Rhonda helped me by calling my mother and got a change of clothes and underwear and a maxi pad. Bill wasn't so pleased. I wasn't because of just had my period, it was because of Rhonda helping me. He started yelling and asked why did she helped the "little whore." I told my parents about this and they kept us from going to Bill and Rhonda's house.

Fast- forward to a few months, and it's Halloween. My sister and I went trick- or- treating only a couple blocks and we avoided going to our neighbor's. We came back and we saw the police at the front of their house. They only arrested Bill. We never saw Bill again and Rhonda moved to another state. It took a few years to realize that Bill was a registered sex offender and was on parole. I did some research about this and it turned out that sex offenders who were on parole were not allowed to give out candy to children on Halloween, never allowed to be near by children, playground or schools. That same time I found out that Rhonda was his sister, not his wife. She was forced by Bill to accompany him or else he would do _things_ to her child, a boy around my age who lived in another city with her actual husband.

I'm glad that I never saw Bill again.


	5. My Stalker Ex

Story Five

Valerie

My stalker ex

* * *

Please note that I am a bisexual female.

I once dated a girl, Farrah, during my fourth and final year of college. We were complete opposites. I'm African American, 5"4 and weigh 140 and Farrah's white and had red hair, 5"9 and was slim. We only dated for six months.

During our relationship, I introduced her to my groups of friends and family. They all like her and told me that she was "the one". I thought of that too, but weeks later Farrah began asking me why I was canceling dates with her. I use to work as an office intern at my dad's workplace and I worked overtime. I only cancelled three dates but I made up for it by taking her to dinner and movie or having a beach day. She got jealous whenever I talked to any friends, mainly boys.

My guy friends told me what Farrah said, that I didn't want to be friends with them. I talked to Farrah, but she said otherwise, that she didn't tell them that. Stupidly, I felt for it, until I saw text messages between her and one of my guy friends. She stayed at my place and she accidently left her phone. Out of curiosity, I checked her phone. The recent text she sent, said:

 _"Let me see you talking to her again and I'll fucking kill you."_

There was no response. I talked to her about this and all she said was, "He's just trying to get at you."

I scoffed, knowing that she was bullshiting. I broke up with her on the spot.

Now, let's get into the real meat of it.

Shortly after I broke up with her, Farrah kept texting me, telling me that she was sorry. I didn't respond and blocked her number. Then she messaged me on Facebook and wrote on my wall, telling that she didn't want to lose me, and how she loved me. I blocked her and thinking ahead, I blocked her on any social networking sites.

I went back to dating but they didn't work out, because Farrah got to them first. Apparently she told them that I hit her during our relationship and showed them her "bruises". Never had I ever put a hand on someone, let alone Farrah. I confronted her, telling her: _"Stop spreading rumors about me hitting you."_

She laughed, telling me that she never met them before and she didn't have a single bruise on her. I let her off with a warning that she still had to stop interfering me and my love life.

That's when I got phone calls from Farrah. You may think, _"I thought you blocked her number?"_ But the phone she called had a different number.

All she said was, _"Val, please pick me up- some guy has been following me. I can't go to my car, he's nearby it."_ She used to work at Target and since it was in the ghetto, I had to make sure she's okay. I know it may sound stupid, but I didn't want Farrah getting hurt. As I got there, I saw her sitting in her car.

I got confused and asked about the guy. She didn't respond and told me that she wanted to talk. I had enough- not only she almost gave a heart attack, but ultimately made me not believe anything she has to say. She asked, _"Can we at least talk?"_

I walked away from her and went to go into my car. I opened my door and someone pushed me inside. I tried to yell, but nothing came out. You know that feeling when you have a lump in your throat? I was pushed to the passenger's seat and Farrah was sitting in the driver's. She said, _"Don't say anything."_ She drove for two hours straight.

At this point, I was freaking the fuck out. She stopped at some dirt road and told me to get out. I told her no, but she kept trying me to do so. I got out and she drove away. She fucking took me to the middle of nowhere. Throughout the night, I walked home, but I didn't remember the directions. A woman saw me and took me to the nearest police station. I called my dad and told him about what happen and he showed up less than an hour and a half.

I tried to press charges for kidnapping, however the police said that Farrah didn't do anything harmful although they can arrest her for grand theft auto. They found my car, parked at the Target Farrah worked. All of my car windows were broken and tires flatten. They arrested her, but she was released a couple days later. I filed a restraining order, stating that she has to be two hundred feet away from me and to never contact me. I then looked for other places to live after graduating.

I graduated a month later and soon I moved out of town. Farrah didn't listen. Three weeks after moving in, I found Farrah at my work place, in my office, wearing lingerie, wanting me to "fuck her." I call the cops and they escorted her out and in to the police car. I made another restraining order and made sure that she has to be five hundred feet away. Last time I saw her was in court for violating the restraining order. I had to move to the East Coast and laid low for a couple of months. She didn't follow me this time.

I'm now trying to live a normal life again, now married and a soon to be mom.


	6. Don't let him in

**Edited: This is loosely based off of what happened to us. There were some changes.**

* * *

Story Six

Kwan

Don't let him in

* * *

I may not remember this, but my mom does. She told me about the time a criminal wanted her to help him get away from the cops. I know it isn't scary, but the fact that we could've gotten ourselves killed, is.

I was five when this happened. My family use to live in New Jersey and the neighborhood we lived in wasn't safe at all. There were some days the neighborhood kids would play a game of finding bullets laying on dirt. Anyways, my mom was a stay at home mom, taking care of the three of her children while my dad worked as a mechanic.

My mom told me that on a Saturday, she was in the living room, watching TV while my brothers and I were playing in our room. She was watching the news and there was pursuit. A man, who she said was running from the police for drug possession. The helicopter showed the man running towards our neighborhood. My mom locked the doors and windows. The man so happened to be standing on a small roof of the apartment below us. My brother Henry got out of our room to see what was going on. My other brother Steve and I didn't know what was happening until Henry ran to our room, telling us to hide in the closet. We stayed for an hour until mom told us it was safe to get out.

As I got older, I asked my mom what happened that day. She said, _"I never told you or your brothers about this, but the man who was on pursuit wanted me to let him in. I refused and I was at the point to push him off the roof with a broom."_


	7. My Classmate died in a House Fire

**I came to the realization that my last one shot of this would be in the 30th. I'll take a day off, so I could post the last story since it's the longest.**

 **If you're wondering, yes- Amber is Ember.**

* * *

Story Seven

Lancer

My classmate died in a house fire

* * *

Back in the 1970s, I knew this girl who use to go to high school with me. Her name was Amber and we were in the same graduating class, Class of 1975. She was of those kids, who protested against authority and the school system and played guitar during lunch. She was dating Hank who was a high school dropout and had the hippie look. You could say, they were a match made in Heaven.

In the beginning of my junior year, the word spread that Amber was killed in a house fire and Hank was arrested. It turns out that Hank was the one responsible because he got into a fight her because he wanted to go see a movie but she had a protest to attend to at city hall. I guess he went crazy and got tired of Amber's antics. Hank got 15 years in prison for first- degree murder and 20 for second- degree arson.


	8. Why did they come back?

Story Eight

Star

Why did they come back?

* * *

My brother and I live with our grandparents since we were five and one, respectively. Our parents were abusive to us, mainly me since I was the oldest. Thankfully one of the neighbors reported it to Child Protected Services.

I was around thirteen when my parents almost kidnapped me. I was coming home from school and I saw a red Toyota pick- up truck. I continued walking and I heard someone called my name. I turned around and I froze. My parents were in the car.

My mom said, _"Sweetie. It's us. We're here to pick you up."_

I was nearby the passenger side, which means my mom (who was riding shotgun) could grab me with no effort.

Don't ask why, but I ran as fast as I could. They went after me, but I took turns and alleys to make them lost. I was almost my grandparents' house. I waved my arms and yelled, _"Nana!"_ over and over again.

My nana got out, ran towards me. She asked, _"What happened?"_ I was crying at that point and was picked up.

No more than fifteen seconds, my nana took me to my room, asking me if I saw my parents. I nodded and she told my grandpa, Pops, to pick up my brother from school as soon as possible.

The phone rang. My nana picked up the phone. It was my brother's school, wanting to confirm if his parents were going to pick him up. She said that her husband was.

They said, _"His parents already picked them up."_

My nana froze. She called Pops and the police to make a report. This took five hours to find my brother. He luckily escaped by jumping out of their pick- up and he was walking by himself on the side of road. Weeks after the ordeal, the cops found our parents. One of them said that my parents were planning to take us to our hometown in New Mexico.

I don't want to know what they were going do to us.


	9. Why I hate hospitals

Story Nine

Tucker

Why I hate hospitals

* * *

I hate going to hospitals. I've been avoiding going to one. This also goes to clinics and the dentist.

I was in the seventh grade and I had to my appendix out. I had appendicitis and my parents made a schedule for me to have open surgery. A week later, I was getting ready for my surgery. The doctors told my parents that it'll take a couple of hours to get the appendix out.

I was already knocked out by anesthetics. I don't why, but during the surgery I gained consciousness.

I have no idea why, but I began to feel something. The numbness disappeared and I felt my organs moving and gushing. I felt doctors poking around my organs with their tools. Then, one of the doctors cut my vermiform appendix off. I tried to make a sound, but nothing came out.

I woke up and hear one of the surgeons said:

 _"Almost done. How's the patient so far?"_

One of the doctors took a look at me and in a split second, his eyes widen.

 _"Doctor_ (I forgot his name) _, there's a problem."_

 _"What seems to be the problem?"_ The doctor asked.

 _"He uh… woke up."_

I don't remember what happened after that. The anesthetics kicked in and I knocked out.

It seems as if I woke up the next day, but it was actually the afternoon. My parents knew that I woke up during surgery. I only told this to couple of friends before submitting this.

I hate hospitals.

* * *

 **Reminder: I'll post the last story on Halloween.**


	10. Ouija

Story Ten

Danny

Ouija

* * *

I don't believe in ghost and thought these things were bs. I'm not a firm believer of the paranormal or faith, but during my childhood, my parents believed in ghost. My mom's an atheist (which is weird, because I thought Atheists don't believe in that) while my dad's agnostic (He even believes in fucking Santa).

During the summer, my friends and I got bored one night at my then girlfriend, Valerie's house. All we did was drink beer and watch shitty movies. I was high school senior, don't judge me.

My friend Sam thought up a great idea (note the sarcasm) to bring her great grandma's Ouija board. I rolled my eyes and said, _"Those things are totally fake, you know."_

She told me to shut the fuck up and explained how it's the real deal. Whatever.

She put the board and planchette on the coffee table. It's just me, Sam, my best friend Tucker and Valerie.

We were different sides of the table and turned off all the lights and light up candles.

Sam explained the major rules:

1) Never use the Ouija board as a joke.

2) Don't upset the ghost

3) Always say Goodbye to end the discussion

We put our hands on the planchette and began to use it. I thought up an idea to move the planchette, just to scare everyone.

Sam was the first to speak. _"Hello. Is there anyone here?"_

I gave it a small pull to upper left corner, where "Yes" was at.

 _"Whoa."_ Tucker said. _"Weird."_

 _"Anyone else wanna say something?"_ She asked.

" _Yeah."_ Valerie answered. _"What's your name?"_

The Planchette "moved" again. It read:

 _P-U-S-S-Y_

 _"Pussy?"_ Sam looked at me, pissed off as always. _"Stop fucking around, man!"_

 _"I'm not! It was the ghost."_ I said, trying to hold my laugh.

 _"It says it on the rules. Don't use the board if you think it's a joke."_ Valerie said.

 _"Oh, c'mon! I was joking!"_

 _"I don't know, dude."_ Tucker said. _"You shouldn't mess with the board. Let's continue this."_

 _"Danny, don't touch anything."_ Sam ordered. _"What's your name?"_

They moved planchette and it read:

 _J-A-M-E-S_

 _"James? Uh, okay. How did you die?"_ Valerie asked.

No answer. _"I told you that ghost-"_

James or "James" said, _"W-O-O-D-S"_ and went to _"Goodbye."_ No one said anything, I still didn't believe to what I was seeing.

Then I heard Sam yelled, _"Oh shit!"_ I looked at the board and the planchette was moving, by itself. And it was moving like crazy.

Tucker asked Sam, _"What is it doing?"_

She answered. _"The planchette's figure eighting."_

 _"Figure what?"_ I asked her.

 _"I think James left."_

 _"What do you mean left?"_

 _"Whenever the planchette figure eights, it means a demon is taking over."_

 _"A WHAT?!" Valerie shouted._

We freaked out at this point. Tucker and I stopped the planchette from moving and tried to move it to Goodbye.

No luck whatsoever. The planchette stood still, making us difficult to move. Valerie and Sam ran to the other room to get some things like bible and holy water. (Valerie's Christian, so her parents keep this to get rid of evil doing.)

The planchette finally moved, knocking Tucker and I off. It kept moving.

She yelled, _"Don't let it fall off the board!"_

The planchette kept moving and we tried to manage to not fall to the ground. We both felt a sting across our chests and backs. The demon scratched us.

 _"Who are you?"_ Tucker asked the demon.

 _"D-E-V-I-L."_

I may or may not screamed at this point. _"WHAT THE FUCK!"_

Sam and Valerie poured the holy water on the board. The board let out some stream, I mean as if someone poured water on a hot cooking pan. The planchette finally stopped moving and we went to "Goodbye."

That night, we went to a deserted place out of town and burned the board. We never talked about it ever again. A week later, Valerie broke up with me for reasons I don't want to get into right now.

I don't know how long it took, but I kept having nightmares, nightmares of horrible things and pitch screeching screams.

I took myself to get help, and all of them said that I should turn myself to God. My parents weren't pleased with the fact I used a Ouija board, but my dad took me to a priest. My mom wasn't so keen about it, but the dreams stopped occurring.

Oh, and that scar I mentioned earlier. It became permanent.

I don't fuck with Ouija boards right after that night.


	11. Author Notes

Thank you so much for reading this! I have been in a creative rut for a while since I haven't updated a new chapter/ story.

For those who follow me on FF, I haven't updated since I go to university. With that, I've been very busy with classes and homework. I made the time to work on stories, so hopefully I could update them.

I wanna thank the people who favorited/ followed/ reviewed this. I am very grateful and this got me the chance to write again. Maybe I'll be able to make another scary story collection next year and/ or make a collection of Christmas/ holiday stories in December. ;)

Anyways, thank you and hope you had a great Halloween!

-Harmony's Entropy


End file.
